Flowering Heart
''Flowering Heart''http://gamefocus.co.kr/detail.php?number=55653 is a South Korean magical girl series created by Iconix Entertainment in association with EBS and Mimiworld in 2016. The main themes of the series are adulthood and growing up. It features fantasy and romance as its main genres and looks at the conflict between the Princes of the Flowering Kingdom and the humans of earth. Plot: Season 1 The world of magic is suffering. Hopeless Energy is consuming the Flowering Kingdom, slowly corrupting its people and its land. Prince Chess, in order to stop his mother's plot of snuffing out the life of the Heart Flower, flees to the human world. He ends up as a strange blue hamster in this new world and is found by Ari Jin, leader of the Problem-Solving Club. After a series of events, Prince Chess teams up with Ari Jin, Suha Woo, and Min Sunwoo to collect Hopeful Energy in order to save his kingdom. However, in doing so, all four of them make enemies of Prince Trump - Chess's younger half brother and the new heir to throne - and Princess Shuel - Chess's former betrothed - who seek to collect Hopeless Energy. Season 2 After witnessing the aftermath of an attack on Flowering Kingdom and his own mother, Queen Canaby, Trump reaffirms his goal to collect Hopeless Energy. Trump is given a pendulum that can forcibly control other people and animals like puppets and create despair in doing so. Shuel, having lost her magic at the end of season 1 when she chose her friends over her wish to be queen, joins the Problem-Solving Club and joins their cause for Hopeful Energy. Her initial inability to use magic causes her frustration when she's unable to help her friends. However, after realising how selfless she wants to be in helping others, she is given her magic again by Ari's jewel bag. This season pits Ari, Suha, Min and Shuel against Trump, whose wish to help his mother is now making him actively pursue hurting others in order to achieve his goals. Major Characters: * Ari Jin - One of the protagonist of the show and the major character. Ari is a bubbly girl who has a bit of a temper. She is kind to her friends and admittedly a bit of an airhead. She is proactive in getting things done and thinks magic is cool, waving off Chess's complaints when he scolds her for taking magic too lightly. Ari fusses constantly over her looks and often butts heads with Chess because of their conflicting opinions and moral values. She also has a crush on Trump. * Suha Woo - a main character of the show and a secondary main character overall. Suha is a studious "Straight A" student whose good grades are often overlooked by her neglectful mother. She is a fan of mystery novels and likes solving mysteries as a result, playing detective in one episode in order to find a missing necklace. She isn't afraid to confront others about their misdoings and seems to have a sense of justice. In season 2, she develops a crush on Chess. * Min Sunwoo - A tertiary main character. Min is an outgoing athlete who often finds trouble managing her siblings at home. She often comes off as care-free and seems to have a particular fondness for Shuel. She loves helping others with exercise and is easy to forgive people around her for getting upset with her. * Shuel - the main antagonist in season 1 and a deuteragonist in season 2. Princess Shuel is an arrogant and aloof girl who, despite coming off as cold-hearted, actually has trouble being brutal enough to collect Hopeless Energy. Shuel is a very cunning person, however, and when she seeks to reach a goal she will push herself to her limits to do so. At the end of season 1, she gives up her magic in order to help Ari + co. collect Hopeful Energy. However she regains her magic via Ari’s jewel bag in season 2 after realising how selfless she wants to be in helping others. * Chess - A secondary main character and love interest to both Ari and Suha in seasons 1 and 2 respectively. Chess is the former heir to the throne of Flowering Kingdom, but on Earth, he often takes the form of a blue hamster that Ari has named Tubby. When given a source of Hopeful Energy, he is transformed into his true form as one of the princes of Flowering Kingdom. * Trump - A secondary antagonist in season 1 and main antagonist in season 2. He also serves as Ari's love interest in both seasons. Trump is the current heir to the throne of Flowering Kingdom. * Mao - Trump's talking cat and his guide in the human world. She acts as a messenger between Trump and his mother and is the one helping him with his goals. * Queen Canaby - Trump's mother. She wants Trump to be on the throne, and her main goal is for Trump to collect enough Hopeless Energy so that she can snuff out the Heart Flower. Episode List References External Links * Flowering Heart @ EBS *Flowering Heart on YouTube Category:About